Nightmares and Midnight Visits
by rissadancer
Summary: When Hawkmoth haunts Alya's dreams, Nino pays Alya a visit to comfort her.


***I do not own any of the Miraculous characters. I was scrolling through Tumblr and came upon fics of Alya experiencing nightmares so here's my take (with a bit of Alya and Nino fluff of course). Enjoy!***

Rena Rouge struggles to escape Hawkmoth's strong grip on her arm as he grabs onto her miraculous, "Rena Rouge, it's a such shame that your friends couldn't be here to save you. You seem to be especially close to that turtle, Carapace. It would be such a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?"

"No! Please, I'll do anything you want Hawkmoth. Just don't hurt him." Rena pleads.

"In that case," he rips her miraculous from her neck, " I will be taking this from you." Using Alya's heightened fear, he prepares a new Akuma, and the butterfly attaches itself to her glasses.

"Welcome back Lady Wi-Fi. You say you would do anything to ensure Carapace's safety. In order to do that, you must do something for me. Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous and Carapace will be safe. If you fail, then Carapace is mine!"

Alya jolts up in her bed, breathing heavily. She wipes the tears from her eyes and grabs her phone from her nightstand to check the time, 2:13 AM. She unlocks her phone and unconsciously scrolls through her contacts and before she knows it, Nino's voice is coming from the other end.

"Alya? Are you okay?" His voice sounds sleepy having clearly been woken up by her call.

"Nino, I'm so sorry for waking you. I had a nightmare and I immediately called you out of reflex."

"That's okay. Is there any way I can help?" He asks.

"I just wish you could be here to cuddle with me. These are the times when I wish we both had our miraculous with us. Then you could race here and climb through my window to be with me."

"You never know, we could be permanently getting our miraculouses in the near future."

Alya laughs a bit. "If only. Well, I should let you get back to sleep. Thank you for answering so late."

"Will you be okay for the rest of the night?"

"Don't worry about me. I think I'll just stay up, so I don't have to relive my nightmare."

"Alya, you can't just tell me not to worry about you. Worrying about you is one of my jobs as your boyfriend."

"And as your girlfriend I worry about you getting sleep so please get some. I'll be fine if I don't sleep for one night. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Good night, Alya."

"Night Nino." Alya then hangs up the phone.

Alya had been staring up at the ceiling for the last hour when she hears noises coming from her window. "Is it raining?" She asks herself. She gets up from her bed to investigate, grabbing her glasses from her nightstand, and looks out her window to see Nino standing there below.

"Nino!" She whisper yells. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to sleep."

"I needed to make sure you were okay."

"You can't just walk the streets at night without the protection of your miraculous! What if you'd gotten hurt?"

"Can we please finish this argument after you let me up? I don't want to be caught by your parents or your sisters."

"Okay fine, but how am I supposed to get you up?"

"I didn't really think that through. I was more focused on getting to you."

Alya blushes a bit. "Okay here's the plan. Meet me at the front door. You need to stay absolutely quiet because Nora is a very light sleeper."

"You got it. See you soon."

Alya slowly opens the door to her room and turns the corner to the staircase. She tiptoes her way down the stairs and slowly moves towards the front door. She peeks through the peep hole and sees Nino waiting for her. She carefully undoes the locks and opens the door for him. Nino waves sheepishly to her and enters her house. Alya closes the door and carefully re-locks her door before taking Nino's hand and leading him up to her room. They tiptoe through the kitchen and past her living room to the stairs. They slowly climb the stairs and make it to her room. As soon as Nino closes the door behind him, Alya engulfs him into a hug.

Nino chuckles, "I thought you were upset that I didn't go back to sleep?"

Alya looks at him. "I can't stay mad at you, especially not after you willingly decided to walk the streets of Paris at night to make sure that I'm okay."

"I wouldn't have been able to sleep knowing you needed me." Alya's face flushed red at that statement. Then she thought back to Hawkmoth's statement in her nightmare,

_"It would be such a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?" _

Her eyes quickly filled with tears as she clutched Nino tightly, hiding her face in his shirt. Nino took this opportunity to pick her up and carry her to her bed. He placed Alya in her bed and climbed in next to her, placing the covers onto both of them. Nino held her and kissed the top of her head as he waited for her sobs to subside.

"Alya? Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Alya looked up at him and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Okay," she whispered. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she started to explain her nightmare.

"It started with Hawkmoth holding me down and threatening to take my miraculous. He mocked me asking me where my friends were because you, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Queen Bee were nowhere to be found. Somehow Hawkmoth knew we were dating, and he threatened to hurt you if I didn't give him my miraculous. So I let him take it from me. Then he turned me back into Lady Wi-Fi. He said if I couldn't give him Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous then you would get hurt. That's when I woke up." She turned to her boyfriend. "I know it wasn't real, but I was so scared. He took away my powers. He wanted me to hurt our friends and he was going to hurt you, Nino! He took away almost everyone important to me in one fell swoop. What if he knows about my dream? What if he's listening to us right now? What if he's inspired by my dream and he tries to break us apart?" She hugs Nino tightly and starts to cry.

Nino runs circles into her back in attempt to soothe her. "Alya, nothing is ever going to come between us. I promise you that. Whether I'm Carapace or just plain old Nino I will always be there to shell-ter you from any danger."

Alya sniffles and looks at him. "Did you just pun?"

"Yes. I picked it up from Chat Noir." He wiggles his eyebrows.

Alya chuckles a bit. "Thank you, Nino. You always find a way to make me feel better. And for the record, Nino is just as cool as Carapace. If I had to choose between the two, I would choose Nino over Carapace any day."

Now it was Nino's turn to blush. "Thanks babe."

"There's no one else on this Earth better fit to protect me than you. I'm really glad that we get to save Paris together. I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime and in life."

"I would do anything for you Alya. I'll fight all Akumas that come my way as a civilian and as a superhero just to make sure that you are safe."

"You are amazing, you know that? You are so selfless. I mean you came here in the middle of the night on a school night just to make sure I was okay. I'm so happy to be with you. I'm so lucky. I just- I love you so much!"

Alya paused and they looked at each other with wide eyes. Alya spoke up, " I- um- you don't have to say it back if you aren't ready yet. I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but I didn't want to scare you away."

"It's not that I don't want to say it. I'm just not used to hearing those words yet. I love you too, Alya. Trust me, you will never scare me away." He takes his phone out of his pocket to check the time, 3:30 AM. "Except for maybe right now because I need to head home before my family knows I'm missing."

"No!" Alya tackles him into a hug. "Please don't leave me yet Nino. Please stay." She pulls back and gives him puppy eyes.

"Alya Césaire, giving me puppy eyes? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Don't you dare tell anyone." She quickly threatens before going back to puppy eyes. Nino gives her a peck on the lips causing Alya to smile widely.

"Okay. I'll stay with you but I'll have to leave in a few hours so I can get home and ready for school." He sets an alarm on his phone for 5:30 AM.

"Deal!" She wraps her arms around his waist and places her head on his chest. "Good night Nino," she says looking up at him.

"Good night Alya."

They close their eyes and together they drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
